The BreakWHAT?
by Silent Avera
Summary: Kairi receives a text from Riku to take care of a bed-ridden Sora while he is away on a trip, but once Kairi arrives at their house, the real reason Kairi has to take care of Sora is explained within a simple text inside Sora's phone. Couple: Sora/Riku


AN: WHOOOO~! It feels great to be back in the writing game! And what do I have? Some So-Ri ^3^ Which means this is SHONEN-AI, no likey, no ready-poo!

...

"Please take care of Sora." That was the text Kairi received from Riku. She sighed, it irked her slightly how Riku was so short winded on his texts. She wondered if he was this short winded with Sora, probably not, not with the person he loved. Her steps on the sandy road became a little more rigid, she was on her way to Sora and Riku's place to check up on Sora, since after all, Riku couldn't in being away on a little trip with the King for some Wielder business, and Sora was in need of a break after the last trip.

She sighed again. At least she was still the one that could be trusted with his precious Sora, and Sora would trust her with his precious Riku; at least she was still close in a way. However, for once, in a way, she had Sora all to herself while Riku was gone. She reached Sora's house, well Sora's house for now, in no time with some extra pep in her step with such a thought, unlocking the door with Riku's key that had a little drawn heart on it; Kairi would be lying if she said she didn't have half a mind to copy it.

"Yo Sora, I'm here!" Kairi set her stuff down on the front dinning room table, "Hey Sora~!" For a place as little as theirs it was quite the cute home, just right for beginnings at least…Kairi made her way up the stairs and to their room, well, Sora's room for the time being, and knocked on his door, "Hey, you in there?" She faintly heard shuffling on the bed, _oh brother_, Kairi thought, _he's fallen asleep. Well he does need the rest, he was feeling sick earlier, and he was pretty down about having to be apart from Riku on this trip._

Grr.

Kairi went back downstairs to get some medicine and came right back up, at least he should go ahead and take a dose. She knocked hard on Sora's door to try and help him get up, "Come on sleepy head, I know you're down about your Riku being gone, but he'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." _Meanwhile I'm here~_

No answer.

Kairi knocked harder on Sora's door, "Come on Sora, absence makes the heart grow fonder, you guys are going to be soooo like white on rice when he gets back."

Mumblings finally penetrated the wood, Kairi pressed her ear to the door and heard sniffling, "Sora, come on, open this door already_._" Kairi twisted the handle and found it was unlocked all along, the door cracking open from her forwardness; a strange hiccup from within made Kairi swing it all the way open.

"Sora?"

Kairi could barely see within the room it was so dark, even from the light filtering in behind her. Her hand reached over to the light switch, flick, flick, _flick-flick-flick-flick_–the ceiling light refused to respond.

"Oh for the love of Pete…" Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she finally spotted Sora's form. The wielder was lying on his bed completely sprawled out on his back; had he been anywhere else, a chalk line would surely be outlining him.

Kairi knew Sora would be feeling the distance blues, she could write a book herself on it, but this was different, something was really, really wrong. In an instant Kairi was by his side sweeping his bangs away from his face, _it was burning_, wetness, _tears?_

Something dropped on the ground with a thud, light emanating briefly from the source. In keeping one hand on Sora's hot forehead, her other hand set down the medicine and searched blindly for the object, "Ah," it was Sora's phone, she flipped it open and the light revealed five simple words of a text. Five simple words that were as potent as a shot through the chest.

o~.~o

"You kidding," breathed Selphie, "They're done? _They're really over?"_

Kairi and Selphie were standing on the bridge inside the island ravine, Kairi leaning loosely on the rail, her hands dangling over the edge, "I read it myself," she said flatly, "'We should see other people.'"

"But, but when Riku left, they were all like, 'See you soon', and 'take care', and 'love ya' and then he blushed and *GASP* I don't think he said it back! He just blushed and smiled, _he only smiled!"_

"How do you think Sora feels? He was there even though he was feeling a bit sick, and now, he's absolutely crushed. I tried everything, but he just won't move from his bed."

"Poor Sora…"

"I don't understand why," said Kairi clenching her fists, a flood of scenes of the former couple rushed her memory–they weren't the kind of couple that broadcasted their adoration for one another all hours of the day, and for all to see. It was the little instances when they were in public that made their circle of friends go "D'awww~" A touch here, a caress there, a smile, _smile_, a loving gaze, a word, sweet nothings, whisper, touch, nudge, an air kiss, a kiss….And when they were alone together, just the two of them, what was held back in public was barely contained in their bodies.

"How, how was Sora not enough for him?" said Kairi in a low voice.

"Yeah, I mean," Selphie lightly blushed, "I saw a moment where they couldn't get enough of one another, eh heh…Riku especially, boy that hand" –

Kairi slammed her hands on the rail, standing up to her full height, _"He used him."_

Selphie leaned back in slight surprise, "Hm, I don't know about used, maybe he got bored"–

"BORED!" the leaves of the trees and water of the river shuddered under the echo. To Kairi, Sora was like a world all himself, she could travel in his thoughts all day, she could swim in his musings, lean against his laughter, get lost in his eyes, there was always something new to explore, and destinations that could be revisited again and again and again–_Riku got bored?_

"Maybe he didn't get bored"–

"Whatever the case," growled Kairi, "Riku is done with Sora, but I'm not done with Riku…"

When Riku gets back_, oh when Riku gets back_, if he comes back, well, Kairi vowed then and there that was the last time he would ever come back!

"Oh forget about Riku, we've got to take care of Sora for now"–

"No, forever, I will never leave Sora's side, I will never smile and don't mean it, and _I_ _will never break his heart_. He's mine now, and first thing I am going to do as his significant other will be fighting the one battle he can't, I will make sure Riku wishes he never left the hole he crawled out of!"

Selphie had shrunken away a bit, "I thought he came from the Laguna neighborhood"–

"_Are you defending him?" _

"Nope. What Riku did was mean, and cruel, and completely unexpected, but I can't help but think there is more to this"–

"_Are you blaming Sora?" _

"Not at all. I want to get to the bottom of their break-up as much as you do"–

"There's nothing to get to the bottom to, except where Riku will lay."

As much as Selphie wanted to tell Kairi to take a dip in the river to cool off, she could understand her unabridged anger. First it was Sora and Riku, the friends, then it was Sora, Riku, and Kairi, the friends, and then it was Sora, Riku plus Kairi, and then Sora and Riku along with Kairi, either way, the three of them were together, had been together…But before that it was just Sora and Riku, and for that base, that link to have been severed…_by a text_…

"There's just Sora and I now," said Kairi, making Selphie jump, "And nothing will ever separate us. _Nothing."_

o~.~o

For the next few days, Kairi had commandeered Sora's phone with little, actually no resistance on Sora's end, she just took it, and waited. She knew Riku had to send at least one more text, that Riku had to come back and get his stuff that was hurting Sora's place. Surely there was some treasure of his at Sora's place minus the true treasure that rested there in bed, in shambles.

The text came as she was cooking some delicious chicken soup while wearing a neon pink apron. Her body almost burned itself inside and out from a surge of emotion when she read the sender of the text, "Ri-Ri." _Riku…_

She flipped open the phone and read, "'Hey I'm coming back to get my charm band tomorrow. I still can't believe I left it. I'm sorry I can't reach Kairi, or anyone else. Donald accidentally erased all my numbers. Be a dear and tell her to meet me at the train station with it will you?'"

The phone almost cracked under the pressure from Kairi's hand. She pressed the reply button, "Sure thing Riku, I will tell her, just let me crawl to the kitchen to inform her."

"'Get well soon, please."

Kairi waited a few minuets to simulate the walk of a broken heart making a journey of tear stricken steps, and then, "Kairi said she will meet you at the ravine at eight in the morning because she doesn't want to be away from me for any longer than what is needed."

"Sounds good, I will be there."

Kairi flipped the phone shut, doom residing inside the click.

Preparations needed to be made.

o~.~o

That night, for the first time since Riku had left, Sora was getting some decent sleep, and it was all thanks to Kairi. After she finished cleaning the dishes, she slept by his side as he was cocooned in a wrap of some much needed rest, however she had somewhat of a hard time getting to sleep herself. Kairi just couldn't miss out upon seeing Sora in a state of such peace aside from the mess he had been these past days. Although she had seen some life slowly being restored within him, and a grateful gaze her way, Sora never spoke. Even when Kairi suggested and lovingly nudged him to try, he would shake his head and merely tap on his pipe of life.

_So be it_, Kairi thought in defeat, but it was a defeat she could deal with. For once Sora's voice returned, she would be the only one on its receiving end, and that was more than worth the wait.

Sora began to mumble in his sleep, his voice barely even distinguishable from croaking, "There, there," Kairi cooed, and such was the night of cuddling, cooing, and coddling, until she herself finally fell asleep.

Morning came faster than expected, and she was awake and ready when the tiniest ray of sunlight fell upon her eye. "I'll be back soon my Love," whispered Kairi, she kissed Sora's forehead, his snoring the only reply. She snatched up Riku's charm band and clicked it around her wrist. "Let's do this."

o~.~o

Selphie spotted Kairi making her way to the ravine with a toy sword in hand.

_Oh god, who gave her a weapon?_

"Are they ready?" said Kairi.

Selphie checked the rope that held up their little humming helpers out of sight above, "Yeah, yeah, so, what's with the stick?"

"This is Sora's toy sword, and with it, I will sever this sadness forever."

Selphie popped her lips, "Okay. I'll be here in the background," and with that Selphie settled in the bushes.

Kairi turned towards the ravine entrance, Riku would be here soon….Soon….Soon….Soon….And then there was Riku, and he was _smiling._

In the pit of Kairi's gut she felt something deep, deep within bubble, catch fire, and boil, if steam wasn't shooting out of her ears already–her face quickly matching the fine red hue her hair caught.

"Hey Kairi"–

"_**YOU!"**_

Riku's ever so casual look snapped open as wide as an owl in surprise–

"He can't even smile, can't even pull himself out of bed–he's dead inside, _completely dead_, and you, _you're smiling?"_ Kairi whipped towards Selphie in the background, _"PREPARE THE BEES!"_

"K-Kairi, who are you talking about?"

"SORA! SORA–SORA–_MY SORA"–_Kairi's voice was so high and incomprehensible at the end it was akin to a fire alarm!

Riku gripped Kairi on her shoulders, "Where is Sora, what happened" –

Kairi immediately knocked Riku's hands off her, "YOU HAPPENED TO HIM!" and shoved him back, Riku looking utterly shocked at how much force that little frame of her's produced, and from such _rage_, "You broke him! _He was completely broken!"_ But oh, oooooooh, but I, ME, I'm fixing him!"

Riku's mouth was slightly parted in disbelief, "Kairi, what the hell"–

"You were the one, you were the one he wanted, I couldn't fill that, it was you, it was supposed to be you! And, *TWITCH* you go, and _do this?"_ Kairi held up the toy sword with the hand that sported Riku's charm band to Riku's face–

"Why are you wearing my charm band" –

"CHARM BRACELET! You won't ever see him again, _I WILL NEVER LET YOU SEE HIM AGAIN!"_

Riku's stance tightened as he stood his full height against her, "Kairi, there has been a grave misunderstanding here" –

"Oh yes there has, that you were anything worthy enough to be with him, that you were his friend, lover–he looked for YOU, he looked everywhere for _YOU!"_

But Riku's attention wasn't on Kairi anymore, he was looking past her, _no_, that gaze, she knew that gaze, he only gave that gaze towards–

"Sora!"

A hush finally fell to Kairi as she turned around to look into those open blue sores. She didn't need to see Riku try to take this chance to get past her to Sora, her arm sensed his move and immediately went up to block him, _"I will use this,"_ she whispered harshly with a back glare, "So help me, _I will break you"–_

"Riku…" the Sora, he spoke.

Kairi's arm dropped, her ear burning, "Whut…?"

Kairi only felt the breeze brush by, and by the time she faced Riku again, Sora had thrown himself into Riku's arms, grasping so tightly–

"Oh Sora," Kairi wanted to break down and cry at his futile attempt to choke Riku, his hands were no where near his throat…

"You're back!"

"Of course." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora in strong reply.

Wait...a….

"I missed you," whispered Sora, a big s m i l e slowly spreading underneath his tightly closed eyes.

No.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry this trip has to happen at all," Riku brushed Sora's bangs to the side, "I was really worried, you were so pale."

No.

"Kairi took good care of me while you were gone, *chuckle* as you can see, I can even talk again!"

"Thank goodness for that."

"No."

"I'm feeling loads better." Sora bumped Riku with his hip, _"Loads better."_

Riku lightly blushed along with Sora. Yeah there were friends around, but they've kissed in front of them before right? However _not like this_, and Riku felt now was as good a time as ever to let slip a little more PDA than the usual holding back. His hand magically snuck its way underneath Sora's chin, and tilted his head up as he leaned his down. With eyes closing and their lips interlocking at the perfect angle, Riku pushed for something deeper, making Sora snerk at the tickle in his mouth.

Kairi dropped the toy sword to the ground where her mouth was.

Selphie stepped forward pulling the humming bees up, up, and well out of harms way, "Sooo, you guys aren't broken up?"

The kiss was ended with Sora and Riku lightly wiping off some of the residue from themselves, "Broken up?" Sora chuckled again turning to face her while clinging playfully onto Riku, who supported Sora by pulling his rear up against him, "Who ever said we were?"

"Kairi, may I have my charm band now? You know the one that says SoRi forever?"

…

**Text Messages **

Riku: How are you feeling?

Sora: I feel like I'm dying, this bug is terrible, it jumped me as soon as I got home

Riku: Don't worry, Kairi will take care of you, and I'll be back before you know it

Sora: Yeah, I'm going to just vedge when she's here so I don't make her go overboard with anything

Riku: Ah, scratch that, I'll be back very soon, I forgot my charm band

Sora: Oh Riku you'll be alright without it *kiss*

Riku: No, I want you there with me in some way, you always give me the strength I need

Sora: Sap.

Riku: I get it from you, Sap. Suckling on those lips of your's.

Sora: *Blush!* Oh please don't make me overheat as much as I am right now, ugth, I think I'm gonna check out now, my head hurts too much to think.

Riku: *kiss* You'll be better in no time, and when you are, we'll try that move out

Sora: Yeah, can't wait for it *kiss* Hey, one more thing, you think we should stick with that jewelry shop about the rings? Or have they screwed up enough?

Riku: We should see other people.

...

Oh Kairi, do forgive me for making you a borderline Annie Wilkes XD


End file.
